Papa Tunde
Papa Tunde is a former pawn of Niklaus Mikaelson and Genevieve Thorne, used to demonstrate Klaus' absolute authority in the French Quarter. He was killed after he cut a swath of death and destruction through the Quarter which included vampires, werewolves, witches, and humans, in order to gain enough power to challenge the hybrid via his use of Sacrificial Magic. He was briefly resurrected in 2011 to avenge himself of this manipulation. The Originals Season 1 In Blood For Blood, In Traitors, In Miracle, He is released from the Ancestral Commune during an eclipse and allies himself with The Shachath to destroy the Mikaelsons. The creature betrays him and locks him in a crypt. He returns to the Commune when the eclipse ends. Several days later, Dahlia resurrects him to aid her mysterious plans. During the party in the Abattoir, Tunde kills Kaleb and Lenore and later joins Freya Mikaelson in coercing the wolves in Markos control. The night of the Mikaelson dinner party with Markos, Tunde assaults Genevieve Thorne for her betrayal, but decides to let her live and offers her a place at his side, revealing that he wants both Markos and Dahlia dead. On New Years Eve, He is with Gen, Eva Sinclair, and Finn Mikaelson whilst they concoct a spell that Kol Mikaelson says will "make the Blade look like child's play". They are attacked by Rachel Correa before they can finish the spell. Eva kills Rachel, then departs with Genevieve. Tunde calls them cowards and leaves New Orleans before the city's destruction. The Originals Season 2 In Seven Months Later, he and Joanna are observing Finn Mikaelson. In Copenhagen, he and Joanna are taken by Natasha Elkin to the Old Ones' compound in Arlington and tortured for information. Upon learning Joanna is a double agent for the Strix, he spirits himself and Angelique Mikaelson away. Later, when the pair are hitchhiking, Davina Mikaelson convinces Angelique to "leave" Tunde. She stabs him and leaves him on the side of the road. In Light 'Em Up, Joann reports to Taylor Kingston that she found his corpse on the road to Washington. Darien Bravura coldly tells her to go back and collect whatever blood memories his body may still have of Angelique. Appearances * 10/78 (TO) (TO S2) (8/24) * Blood For Blood * Traitors * Miracle * The Puppet Mistress (ghost) * Falling Slowly * All I Need * Pretty Wicked Things * The Destroyer (TO S2) (2/22) * Seven Months Later * Copenhagen Trivia * Upon his 2nd resurrection, he was working for Taylor Kingston. The witch hoped to bring Angelique into a more stable environment where she might have been an ally of Washington in their fight against The Old Ones. * Tunde's arc was originally meant to have been extended until Ragnarok, the culmination of the Old Ones storyline, but due to the death of actor Owiso Odera in November 2016, the wiki creator felt it immoral to continue to use a dead actor's likeness. Category:Antagonists Category:The Originals Season 1 Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Canonical characters Category:The Originals Season 1 Antagonists Category:The Cabal Category:The Originals Season 2 Antagonists Category:The Originals Season 2 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Religious individuals Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Category:Minor characters Category:Earth-7 Characters Category:Characters Category:Terrans Category:The Originals Characters